Talk:Liberty City Police Department
I dont really think the East Holland station is the LCPD HQ. You meet Francis McReary at the Star Junction station, and he is the Deputy Commissioner. So the Star Junction station is probably the HQ, since the LCPDs Chief of Police and Commissioner have their offices there. - MasterChief117. :Agreed. Since Francis McReary is the Deputy Commissioner, it is most likely that he is working out of the LCPD HQ.--Aussiebushmatt 08:33, 19 August 2008 (UTC) The East Holland station is probably a NOOSE/LCPD operated station, since a NOOSE helicopter is parked on the helipad. Or it could be an air unit headquarters. Or it may really be the LCPD operational HQ, but if that were the case, a Police Maverick would be parked on the helipad, not a NOOSE Annihilator. --MasterChief117 00:23, 20 August 2008 (UTC) May I add that although the largest police station is East Holland, it does not necessarily mean it is the headquarters. The commissioner and deputy commissioner and all other senior management would work from the headquarters. The station in Lower Easton actually resembles that of the New York City Police Department Headquarters known as One Police Plaza, so I treat that as the Headquarters. :If you find something that needs correction, go ahead and edit it.--spaceeinstein 19:11, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Present/Past Tense GTW usually writes/types articles in the present tense, however Spaceeinstein has recently changed the article from present to past tense. Basically, should articles be written in the past tense (like this article) or the present tense? A-Dust 02:55, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :Personally, I prefer the present tense, but I can't find any sort of written guideline. It's probably something that should be discussed on the Style Guide talk page. ::In my opinion, present tense is better. Saying "The LCPD was based all over Liberty City", is like saying that the Statue of Liberty was based in New York City. It's still possible to play the games, so it's not in the past. I think that articles should be written as if GTW was a website in the GTA universe, the LCPD article being the in-game version of Wikipedia's NYPD article. This of course comes with exceptions, like explaining events in present tense, but you get the idea! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 07:48, 5 February 2009 (UTC) EDIT: I notice that the GTA III era section was re-written, but not the GTA IV section, so that user was thinking about GTA III/LCS as past games, but I don't think that this should be done cos like I said, it's still possible to play GTA III. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 07:51, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::Late reply, but I've been writing mostly in the present tense for now. Biggest gta fan ever, that's not what I meant at all. I want past events to be in past tense and current events in the present. Past events meaning stuff that happened during the storyline. An example from the previous edit: "In 2001 they continue to track Toni and Salvatore, but also concentrate on Joey Leone and Luigi Goterelli." It sounds chronologically confusing. It happened in 2001 but the rest of the sentences acts like it's happening.--spaceeinstein 06:38, 2 April 2009 (UTC) List New topic, I changed the wall of text into a list but after browsing through the history, I saw that it used to be a list before but was changed here. So I'm wondering if it should remain a wall of text or a list?--spaceeinstein 06:38, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Split It would be reasonable to split this article into LCPD in GTA III Era and LCPD in GTA IV Era, since the content of those sections barely overlaps at all. All the overlapping content (such as what the LCPD do) is actually at Police. If anyone would like to do this, go ahead. If you disagree, mention it here. Gboyers talk 23:48, 19 April 2009 (UTC)